


Does He Love You

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Does He Love You by Reba McEntire (Pandora)





	1. Does He Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Does He Love You by Reba McEntire (Pandora)

Snowfire looks at the pictures in Optimus Prime’s quarters, a slight frown comes to his face as he walks around the rooms. The femme smiles as she stands by the Prime. What could he even expect from a mech when he has her around? Jealously blooms in his spark as the door opens, Optimus Prime walks in. 

“Snowdream,” Optimus Prime smiles as he steps up to the femme. 

“Optimus,” Snowdream smiles and wraps her arms around the Prime’s waist. “I missed you.”

Optimus Prime picks her up, kissing her neck. She smirks in the mirror as she sees Snowfire frowning at their love. 

 

Snowfire stands over the Prime in the forest. Optimus moans under him. The water in the pond shimmers to reveal Snowdream crying as their sparks merge and a bond forms between Snowfire and Optimus Prime.


	2. Don't take the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t take the girl-Tim Mcgraw (Amazon Music)

Optimus prime looks into the reflection as he sees Snowdream in it. Snowfire stands beside him. He glances to the mech beside him frown on his faceplates. 

“Don’t destroy Snowdream,” Optimus Prime says as the femme starts to fade. “She is as much you as Snowfire is right now.”

“But you chose me, Snowfire above her, you don’t love her,” Snowfire says as Snowdream becomes a translucent figure. “Only one can survive.”

“Snowfire, please, I love both sides of you, the light and happy, the dark and grave,” Optimus says reaching out to Snowdream’s reflection and to Snowifre. The moment his servo touches them, Snowdream fades from the reflection and Snowfire smirks. “Snowfire, don’t take her.”

“What would you give up to have her?” Snowfire asks.

“I would give my spark for both of you. You are both the same spark.”


End file.
